Et si c'était le commencement
by Yugai
Summary: tous le monde a déjà vu un film d'horreur où le groupe de jeune se fait hacher menu dans la vieille maison abandonnée... mais l'avez vous vécu, car c'est ce qui a failli arriver à Hiro ce soir là. One Shot Yaoi


_Et si c'était le commencement_

Le paysage n'était pas laid, loin s'en faut, mais l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était lugubre, presque morbide. A l'instar des meilleurs films d'épouvantes, une vieille maison abandonnée nous faisait face, en plein milieu de la forêt. Nous étions des habitués des séances horreurs, notre tension fit donc un joli bond lorsque la chouette posé sur le vieil arbre hulula. Nous rîmes de notre naïveté, un peu, car l'heure n'était pas franchement à la rigolade. Devions nous y aller ? Sûrement pas, mais la pluie battante ne nous laissa pas vraiment le choix : c'était la vieille bicoque ou la pneumonie… haut le cœur. Bien décidés à ne pas nous faire surprendre, nous décidâmes de rester groupés. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire tassés, soudés. Nos corps ne pouvaient pas être plus proche que ce qu'ils étaient déjà.

Le perron de la maison craquait et hurlait tant et si bien que l'idée insistante de passer à travers ne nous quittait plus. Nous arrivâmes, sans trop savoir comment, jusqu'à la porte… qui s'ouvrit dans un hurlement. Tout y était à l'exception du monstre que nous commencions à attendre inconsciemment. Rien ne se passa, excepté les grincements et autres manifestations du vieux bois. La nuit commençais à tomber, les filles se demandaient comment nous allions dormir. Bonne question, réponse idiote : on reste « groupir » ! Là, au moins, tout le monde était d'accord. Nous nous mîmes à la recherche du salon, où nous pensions trouver une cheminée. En effet, elle se tenait non pas contre un mur mais au centre de la pièce. Le feu nous fit un bien fou. Nous allions devoir dormir à même le sol, mais nous aurions chaud.

La première partie de la nuit s'écoula sans problème, ni bruit, ni visiteur nocturne. Nous réussîmes à prendre un peu de repos. C'était trop beau, vers minuit, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Des bruits sourds, comme si quelqu'un frappait la porte avec un objet lourd… une hache ? Les filles s'étaient réveillées, elles se regroupèrent devant la cheminée, presque jusqu'à s'en brûler le dos. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts au fil des minutes, puis nous entendîmes la porte craquer. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans toute la construction. Ils étaient nombreux, qui qu'ils soient, au moins quinze personnes… ou créatures. Nos imaginations nourries aux films d'horreur passèrent en revue tous les pires scénarios qu'elles avaient engrangées. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire vu les circonstances. Les bruits se rapprochaient, ouvrant et fouillant méthodiquement chaque pièce. La masse que nous formions se tassa, prête à bondir. Nous allions vendre chèrement nos peau, quelle que soit la nature de ce qui arrivait. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant… l'équipe de secours. Nos parents, inquiets de ne pas nous voir revenir, les avaient envoyés à notre recherche. Je me promis à ce moment là de ne plus jamais regarder de film d'horreur de ma vie, mais fus rapidement distrait par la chute de rein du sauveteur qui me faisait face arrière.

Une fois rentré, j'affrontais courageusement le flot de questions de mes géniteurs puis pris la direction de ma chambre pour un repos que j'estimais amplement mérité. Le truc, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête ce mec trop mignon et tout à fait hétéro . Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ce petit inconvénient allait me faire faire demi tour. Après tout, il ne serait pas le premier que j'aurais converti par la force de mes arguments. La seule chose que j'ignorais de lui était son nom, je savais tout le reste : même la taille de son p****, je l'avais vu se changer dans la voiture et c'était ENORME ! Ma boite à fantasme marchait à plein régime, mais au moment où ça devenait réellement intéressant, l'une des filles déboula dans ma chambre et, d'un « HIROOOOOOOOOOOOO » me creva littéralement le tympan. Je résistai à l'envie de la faire passer par la fenêtre, et finis par lui demander ce qu'elle me voulait. Elle voulait me demander si je pouvais l'accompagner remercier nos héros de la maison hantée. Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser qu'elle parlait du groupe de MON secouriste. Étonnement, je me préparais plus rapidement que jamais et fus sur le seuil de ma porte en moins de 5 minutes. Nous sommes donc partis en direction du local qui servait de QG à l'équipe de recherche. Il n'était pas là, c'était le seul à être absent d'ailleurs, à la tête déçue d'Ivy, je compris que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir flashé sur le visage de ma taille xxl. Elle battit immédiatement en retraite, courant presque jusqu'à ma voiture. Trop fatigué pour courir. Je la suivit à mon rythme, c'est-à-dire beaucoup moins vite, et tomba sur lui. Il me lança un regard intrigué puis me salua et partit rejoindre ses collègues. Je n'avais pas perdu ma journée, les autres sauveteurs l'avaient appelé Shigure. C'était irréel, mes fantasmes me rattrapaient au grand galop quand il m'attrapa par le bras pour me rendre le porte clé servant de support à mes clés de voiture, outil utile pour démarrer. Je lui fit un grand sourire, il me répondit. Je posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis mon arrivée dans le local: « je peux vous inviter à manger pour vous remercier?» Il accepta, et nous prîmes rendez vous pour le mercredi suivant. Je pris le chemin de la voiture où Ivy m'attendait en piaffant littéralement d'impatience. Je ne lui dis pas ce que je venais de faire, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne avec nous. En tout cas, les deux jours qui me séparait de mon rendez vous, je les ai passé à choisir la tenue idéale. Je voulais lui faire de l'effet, et j'étais bien décidé à le convertir le plus vite possible. L'heure H arriva, nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'endroit dit, et pour le coup, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué des chaleurs. Sa maison n'était pas loin, plutôt qu'un café, il me proposa d'aller chez lui. Je le suivit. A peine la porte s'est elle refermée qu'il me plaqua sur l'un des fauteuil magenta de son salon design. Il me demanda ce que je recherchait en l'invitant, il n'était pas dupe, je n'avais pas non plus caché ce que j'avais en tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais aussi profondément que possible. A ma plus grande surprise, il ne me repoussa pas. Il ne mit pas non plus fin au baiser, je du m'en charger lorsque l'oxygène se fit absent dans mes poumons. Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur mais il m'embrassa derechef. C'était trop bon, si ça continuait comme ça mes jambes ne me porteraient plus très longtemps. Il dû le sentir car ses bras passèrent sous les miens pour me maintenir à portée de lèvres, les siennes bien sur. En tout cas, ce dont je me rendis compte, c'est qu'il nous dirigeait tous les deux vers sa chambre, et relativement vite, trop pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune arrière pensée.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me suis retrouvé nu, subissant les caresses de mon étrange sauveteur. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais je devais comprendre, lorsque je lui posais la question, il me répondit qu'il en avait seulement envie. Rhaa ce qu'il était frustrant, mais sa main sur un endroit sensible de mon anatomie me dissuada de le couper à nouveau, n'ayant pas franchement envie qu'il stoppe ses mouvements. Sa bouche remonta sur la mienne et il se dévêtit à son tour. D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à le toucher, je ne me fis pas prier. Le retournant, je descendis le long de son torse jusqu'à l'objet de mes fantasmes, le géant qui hantait mes rêves depuis mon sauvetage. Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur sa tête, passant doucement ma langue sur l'orifice qui la surplombait. De petites gouttes perlaient, signes évident de son désir, je me décidais finalement à le prendre dans ma bouche, entièrement, bien que cela se révéla être une expérience difficile du fait de sa taille. Je réussi néanmoins à le faire jouir, crachant ce que j'avais dans la bouche sur ma main droite, je descendis ma main vers mon intimité, histoire de me préparer à le recevoir. Il prit son mal en patience, sachant ce qu'un rapport trop rapide entraînerait. Néanmoins, même s'il arborait une mine renfrognée, ses yeux ne quittait pas ma main du regard. Une fois assuré que j'avais fait le maximum, je m'allongeais et écartait les jambes. Son approche me fit frémir, j'attendais patiemment qu'il ait l'amabilité de commencer avant que je me referme. Étant à bout, ça ne tarda pas à arriver, il enfila le bout de sa verge dans ma petite entrée, il était encore plus gros que ce que j'avais imaginé. Bon dieu que c'était douloureux, prometteur pour la suite, il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être entré totalement en moi. Il stoppa net tout mouvement dès que ce fut fait, me laissant m'habituer autant que possible à sa présence, ce qui me prit quand même une bonne minute. Il était à bout, il commença à bouger, doucement, puis un peu moins, la sensation de son pilonnage me donnait un plaisir sans fin. Je saignais, beaucoup, je ne pourrais probablement pas m'asseoir de tout ce qui reste de la journée, pour le moment, je m'en fout, tant qu'il continu. Il reprit ma bouche, laissa ses mains vagabonder sur moi, ok, là, mon cerveau se mit en panne, la seule chose que je restais capable de faire, c'était hurler mon plaisir. Une fois le round terminé, il m'emprisonna dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille : « j'espère bien te revoir dans mon lit prochainement ». J'y comptais bien, l'orgasme qu'il m'avait donné dépassait tout ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Je devais rentrer, je savais que je devais rentrer, mais ce que je voulais était tout autre, juste encore un peu, je l'embrassais donc en dirigeant ma main vers son bas ventre, il m'arrêta. Son sourire me désarma, il le voulait aussi, pourquoi ne s'écoutait il pas, pourquoi il ne m'écoutais pas ? Je compris vite, lorsque je m'assis au bord du lit, c'était pas une demi journée debout que j'allais devoir supporter, mais un peu plus. Il me raccompagna chez moi, m'embrassa avant de me laisser descendre de la voiture, puis repartit dans la nuit. Juste un peu avant d'arriver à la porte, je la vit, elle venait voir si je pouvais l'accompagner à la caserne le lendemain, elle m'avait vu. Une fois dans ma chambre, elle s'assit sur mon lit, bras croisés, exigeant des explications à mon comportement, m'accusant de l'avoir doublée, d'avoir été fourbe et autres joyeusetés que je n'écoutais absolument pas, sachant d'expérience qu'il valait mieux attendre que ça passe que tenter de se justifier à chaque accusations. Une fois que son discours se fut tarit, je prononçais les trois mots qui allait mettre fin à la querelle, même si je savais que ce que je faisais était malhonnête. « IL EST GAY ». Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, les larmes affluèrent et je passais l'heure suivante à la consoler, ma conscience enfermée dans un coin de ma tête, là où elle ne pouvais pas atteindre mes oreilles.

Je lui avait fait du mal, je le savais, le plus dur c'était de l'entendre me souhaiter bonne chance. Je m'allongeais à plat ventre sur mon lit et dormis d'un sommeil agité. Le lycée me parut ennuyeux à mourir, les profs ayant eu vent de l'affaire, nous étions surveillés comme en primaire, voire plus. Aucun temps libre, ce fut presque mécaniquement que je me dirigeais vers son appartement. Shigure n'y était pas, qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'assis par terre, malgré la douleur et attendis. Il se passa bien une heure sans que je vois passer un chat, puis il arriva… avec une jolie blonde accrochée a son bras. Je ne sus comment réagir, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, ce fut à peine si il remarqua ma présence, trop occupé probablement à ouvrir sa porte en embrassant la fille. Une fois disparus de ma vue, j'entendis la fille demander à mon supposé amant s'il savait qui j'étais, il répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, le mufle. Je décidais donc que je ne reverrais plus cette saleté de menteur et fonçais chez Ivy, elle avait le droit de savoir, juste elle. Pas une fois elle ne m'interrompit, se contentant de m'offrir une oreille attentive, puis elle me prit dans ses bras et recommença à me cajoler, comme du temps où je venais la trouver dès que j'avais un problème. Elle au moins ne me laisserais pas tomber, je l'aimais, pas comme une petite amie, mais plus qu'une simple copine, je me retrouvais tellement en elle que c'en était troublant. Elle mit au point un joli plan de vengeance, qui eu le mérite de me remonter le morale, même si je refusais de l'appliquer. La semaine passa comme une fusée, je me rendais en cours, rentrais à la maison, dormais, puis reprenais le chemin du lycée. J'aurais pu recevoir le prix du meilleur lycéen lobotomisé, malgré ce que j'affirmais, ça m'avait détruit, non pas que j'exigeais une fidélité totale, non, ce qui me faisait mal, c'était d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Je n'existais même pas pour lui, simple coup d'un soir, je n'étais même pas sur qu'il se souvienne de mon nom, ce que ça pouvait être déprimant l'indifférence. Et puis un jour, surprise, IL était là à mon retour de l'école, la bouche en cœur et plain de mot doux avec. Tsssk, pauvre naïf qu'il était, c'était déjà trop tard pour lui. Je fis mine de l'écouter, juste un peu, et je le renvoyais chez lui, non pas qu'il m'ait convaincu ou quoi que ce soit, mais le souvenir de cette nuit était encore présent, une fois, juste une fois, et après je l'éjecterais de ma vie, définitivement. Il n'était pas question que je lui serve de sex toy, s'il voulait baiser, il ferait mieux de se trouver une fille, genre la blonde qui le collait de près la dernière fois. En tout cas, ma nuit d'adieux était prévue pour dans deux jours, ce qui me laissait le temps de peaufiner ma petite vengeance avec Ivy… un sacré génie dans son genre si vous voulez mon avis.

Retour chez lui, retour des souvenirs, pas envie d'entrer. Il a possédé cette fille ici, je ne tiens pas à passer derrière elle, les autres je m'en fout mais pas derrière elle. Il ne m'a pas lâché depuis mon arrivée, au sens littéral du terme, sa main autour de mon poignet risquait de laisser une marque, je le lui dis, il ne me relâcha pas, desserrant juste un peu sa prise. Son autre main m'attira à lui lorsque je fis mine de baisser ma garde, quel idiot. Enfin bon, j'étais là pour prendre mon pied, autant y aller franchement, je l'attrapais à travers son jean, imprimant des mouvements lents qui le firent grogner assez rapidement. Son érection se pressait contre moi , pour l'instant, je restais passif. Il me déshabilla, lentement, puis joua de sa langue sur mon torse, mes tétons, mes abdos, mon nombril, puis remonta soudainement et entreprit de me lécher l'oreille. Pas désagréable je dois dire, mais légèrement frustrant. Il redescendis lentement, espérant sans doute me faire gémir, ra-té je m'étais fais la main avec deux trois mecs de mon bahut, je ne lâcherais pas le moindre son. Il renonça, descendis sur mon pénis et le lécha lentement, puis le prit en bouche et commença de petits mouvements rapides sur le bout sensible. Dieu que c'était bon, ça, je devais le lui reconnaître, il était doué. Crispé sur le drap du lit, j'attendis patiemment ma délivrance, en silence… après m'avoir fait jouir, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'avais pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis qu'il avait entamé les préliminaires. Coup d'œil interrogateur, nouvelle tentative, nouvel échec. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et me posa la question qui me décida à appliquer le plan d'Ivy avec en plus une légère amélioration. La question ? Très simple, il m'a demandé si le fait de m'avoir zappé une malheureuse fois m'avais à ce point atteint dans mon amour propre. Attend un peu mon chou, tu vas voir… je m'approchais de lui, doucement, sans le toucher, suffisamment proche pour sentir sa chaleur mais pas assez pour lui, visiblement, qui recherchait le contact. Je m'abandonnais à ses bras, du moins en avais-je l'air. Les cris revinrent lorsque sa tête força le passage en moi, c'était aussi gros que dans mon souvenir, mais moins douloureux ( j'avais fait le nécessaire avant de venir) m'inclinant pour lui fournir un meilleur angle d'entrée. S'il fut étonné par ce revirement, sûrement le mit il sur le compte de sa technique, car il ne posa aucune question. Il était désormais entièrement en moi, je faisais jouer mes fesses pour le masser en même temps qu'il me pénétrait. En tout cas, il prenait son pied, c'était visible, moi aussi, hurlant jusqu'à m'en cassé la voix, tout était trop… je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il accéléra le mouvement sentant que la délivrance était proche, et me suivit dans l'orgasme. Allongés sur le lit, nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle, il se rapprocha de moi, près à m'enlacer, il n'y aurait plus de sexe cette nuit, je me levais et me préparais pour quitter l'appartement. Il ne compris pas pourquoi je le rejetais, je lui dis simplement que je n'étais pas un jouet. Il sembla comprendre, du moins il ne tenta pas de me retenir, conscient que ce que je désirais, il ne pouvait me l'offrir. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas le commencement.


End file.
